Like Brothers
by SuzumiSakuma
Summary: Saito has a new girlfriend and Okita feels both amused and annoyed by it. How will he cope with the fact that Saito is no longer around him as much? Warning: light yaoi content.


The girl mentioned in the fanfic happens to be an O.C. of a friend of mine. She like's Saito-san so much, I decided to throw an easter egg for her. Do not be offended by this. If it bothers you, please feel free to picture yourself instead. I hope you enjoy the fanfic. Cheers.

* * *

Like Brothers

- Eh? You want the day off tomorrow? - Hijikata asked, intrigued.

- Yes. If it is alright with you and Kondou-san. - said Saito politely.

- Hijikata analyzed him. This was unusual of Saito.

- Tomorrow we don't have anything for you to do. But you do know that there might be an emergency, right?

- I do, sir. And that is why that I am asking you if it is alright to leave. I wouldn't want to cause any trouble with my absence.

Hijikata thought for a second. The guys used to sneak out to go to Shimabara during night-time all the time, yet Saito would only go with notice. He was always responsable for his actions and did everything for the Shinsengumi. Maybe a time out wouldn't be so bad.

- Well, I will talk to Kondou, but I don't see any problem with it. But may I ask you why?

Saito hesitated. His cheeks turned to a rosy color. Since Saito had pale skin, this was easier to notice. Hijikata looked surprised.

- Is it a woman..? - he asked.

Saito blushed, looking down, trying to hide his face.

- Yes, sir... - he said, almost unheard.

Hijikata sighed and smiled, comprehensive.

- I'm sure Kondou won't mind at all. And I understand you as well. You have my permission to leave whenever you like, unless there are orders to follow.

Saito bowed.

- Thank you, Hijikata-san. - he said, still slightly blushed.

He got up and walked to the door.

- In case of an emergency... - Hijikata continued. - Where should we look for you?

Saito stopped, almost paralyzed.

- T...the candy st-tore, s-sir... - he said, almost unheard, with his back faced at him.

Hijikata smiled, trying not to laugh.

- Alright then. You may leave now.

- Sir.. thank you, sir. - Saito said as he left.

As soon as he stepped out, Okita was standing outside, leaning against the wall.

- You're leaving? Where are you going?

Saito was surprised to see him and lightly embarrassed, but shook his head and kept walking.

- I have something I need to do.

- You do? Hajime-kun having something to do is suspicious. I know it's not an order, because if it was, you would tell me right away. - continued Okita, following him through the hall.

Saito was feeling as if he was being cornered. He began to feel irritated.

- It's... none of your business.. - he said, mumbling.

- Come on, Hajime-kun. I don't bite. You can tell me. It'll be our little secret. - he said, smirking, wrapping an arm around his neck.

Saito felt highly uncomfortable with Okita's actions, but let him be.

- I owe you no explanations. I already have Hijikata-san's permission to leave. Now please let me be.

Okita pulled him by his neck, to whisper to his ear.

- Is it a woman?

Saito blushed furiously. Was it this obvious to assume he was leaving only because of that reason? Saito began to think the others had no idea he could be a normal man, with hobbies and personal matters to take care of. He felt annoyed by it. With this, adding to Okita's smothering acts, he ended up feeling angry.

- My life is none of your business! I owe nothing to you! - he said, raising his voice in an intimidating way.

Okita was surprised at his reaction. Saito then bended quickly, to be released from Okita's arm and proceeded to walk away, now in a fast pace and disapeared through the hall.

- My my... I was just kidding. - Okita said, even though he knows he didn't hear.

He started to think about this matter though. It was the first time he saw Saito behave this uneasy since he met him. He was the type of guy that wouldn't let anything get to him, and yet today he reacted roughly. Could it be that Okita was right? Saito was never open about his feelings and he never saw him with a woman. Maybe it was true. Maybe Saito was leaving because he wanted to spend more time with her. Okita looked down the hall, thoughtfully.

Days have passed and Saito left headquarters from time to time, for a few hours. Sometimes he would spend the entire night out. Yet, since he was so discrete about it, people barely notice. Only Kondou and Hijikata knew what was going on, because Saito felt bad to leave without telling them about it. Kondou would ask from time to time, how "the young lady from the candy store" was and Saito would blush and give quick answers like "she's fine" or "thank you for your concern". Sometimes he even brought some dangos and wagashi candy, courtesy of her for the "brave warriors of the Shinsengumi".

One day, as he got out of her store with more goods to bring, he stumbled across Okita. "Of all the people" Saito thought.

- Ah, Hajime-kun. Didn't expect to see you here. Out for more candy?

Saito didn't answer, he just looked down, slightly embarrassed.

- Well, aren't you gonna offer me one? Or are you gonna make me buy my own? - Okita continued.

Saito looked up at him and then nodded. He opened the small box and took one wagashi, with the shape of a white rabbit. Okita's eyes brighten up.

- A bunny? How cute, Hajime-kun. I suppose she has good hands, to make such skillful candy.

Saito wasn't sure what that meant, so he just stared at him, as he saw him eating the wagashi in small bites, as if he was enjoying craving his teeth on it. Saito felt it was somewhat sadist of him, but didn't comment.

- Well I should go and greet her for her skills.

Saito looked surprised.

- N-no. We should head back. They might need us!

- Oh relax. They can wait for a couple of minutes. - Okita said as he headed for her store.

Saito panicked, but didn't know what to do so just followed him. As they entered, Okita's eyes spotted the young woman at the counter.

- Miss, are you the one who make these candy or are you just a seller?

The girl blinked when she realized that man was with Saito. But tried not to say anything about it and answered.

- Ah.. yes, I'm the one who bakes them.

- Well I just wanted to say that both Saito-kun and I think you have **very skilled hands**. - he said, smirking, as he pulled Saito next to him.

Saito's eyes widdened. He finally understood what he meant with that. He blushed furiously.

- I said no such thing!

Okita raised his eyebrow, still smirking.

- So you're saying she's not?

- Er.. I... hm...

The girl watched this blushed as well, playing with her loose lock of hair, embarassed, but ended up talking, to save Saito from this messy situation.

- Thank you for enjoying my work. I'm glad the wagashi are of your taste. - she said, bowing.

- Oh it is of his taste alright. - Okita smirked and turned around and waved as he left.

Saito looked at her, blushed.

- Forgive me.. he's..

- Ah! It's alright! J-just go, before you get into trouble.

Saito nodded, bowed and left after Okita.

- Souji! - he called.

Okita turned around, still smirking.

- You went too far, this time! - Saito said, in a mix of anger and embarrassment.

- Oh please, I did you a favour. Next time you meet her, she'll be all over you. Trust me. I know women.

Saito sighed, slightly frustrated.

- Let's just go..

No word was said on their way back. Okita would check his expression from time to time, but Saito remained the same. He knew Okita enjoyed poking people around, to annoy them, but he felt extremely uncomfortable this time. He felt that he crossed the line. When they arrived, Saito went back to his room instantly. Okita just stared at him, as he left.

As days went by, Okita felt Saito keeping his distance from him. Annoyed by this, he decided to take action and go to his room. He wasn't exactly looking for him, just to find something to entertain him. As he called for Saito from outside his room, having no answer, he went in. There was a small package on his table. Okita rushed to open it, carefully. It was wagashi candy again. Okita felt annoyed somehow. Saito entered the room.

- Souji! What are you doing here?

- Tch. More candy, Hajime-kun? She's gonna make you fat.

Saito was looking at him with a serious face. Almost intimidating. But Okita ignored.

- You know, excessive candy is bad for your teeth too.

- Get out...

Okita looked at him, with those playful eyes of his.

- I'm just helping you, Hajime-kun. You should pay attention to women. They can trick you into doing the most bizarre and evil things. She's brainwashing you with candy, I tell you.

- She's doing no such thing.

- Fine, don't belive in me. Just don't come running and say I was right the whole time, when she leaves you for someone else. - said Okita as he turned his back, to leave the room.

Saito kept his silence, almost glaring at Okita.

- Hajime-kun... what is it that you see in her? - he asked, now with a cold tone.

Saito looked surprised by this question with that voice.

- What do you mean...?

Okita turned around, his eyes looked different somehow. He walked to him and stopped when there were just a few inches between them. Saito felt somewhat intimidated.

- What is it about her that makes you want to leave so much...? - Okita spoke, with his lips close to Saito's.

Saito blushed softly but looked at his lips, as he spoke. He couldn't pay attention to what he was saying anymore. He was confused with his actions.

- Hajime-kun..?

- Y-yes...?

- What if I could give you anything you want...? - he said, with his lips moving close to his, whispering.

Saito shivered, almost shaking. He couldn't understand what Okita meant. Or maybe he did, but he didn't want to see it. He was paralyzed.

- S-souji... w-what are you..?

He kissed him. Saito widened his eyes. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss and walked backwards, with his hand covering his mouth. Okita kept going in his direction.

- Why are you running away? - he said, cornering him.

Saito wasn't sure what to do. Okita held his wrists before he could act. Saito blinked surprised. This was messing with his head, so much he wasn't being able to defend himself from such plain moves. Okita smirked and rubbed the tip of his nose on Saito's neck. He shivered. Okita then bit his scarf to pull it off, loosening it up. Saito's neck was now fully exposed. He licked it then studied his reaction. Saito closed his fists and shivered. Okita seemed amused by it and continued. His tongue softly licked his neck, then nibbled on it.

- S-souji... s-stop... - Saito said, struggling not to moan.

- Hm... But Hajime-kun seems to be enjoying it so much. - Okita said, playfully.

Saito ground his teeth. He himself wasn't sure of how to feel. But he did know he was uncomfortable with seeing a fellow brother in arms treating him like this. And yet... he was right. He was enjoying it.

Okita joined Saito's wrists and held them with just one hand and tied them with his scarf, as he kept licking and nibbling his neck. Saito felt completely powerless in his hands. He then sucked his neck. Saito hissed. As he sucked out, Okita noticed his skin was darker. He smiled, amused.

- There, you're branded now. - Okita said, smirking.

- Hng.. S-stop..

Okita placed one of his hands between Saito's legs, touching him. A wave of heat struck Saito. Okita caressed it and smirked.

- Do you really want me to stop..? - he said, whispering. - Because I think your body craves me, Hajime-kun...

With this said, Okita untied Saito's loincloth and caressed his member, stroking him slowly at first. Saito moaned, surprised. His legs began to shake and rested his head on Okita's shoulder. Okita nibbled his ear and kept stroking him, now moving his hand a little faster.

- Admit it... You're enjoying this... - Okita whispered.

Saito could barely speak. Every time he did, he would moan, so he bit his lower lip, to hold himself. Okita noticed, pulled his chin up from his shoulder and kissed him deeply, so his moans wouldn't be heard. Then caressed the tip of his member softly, with the tip of his fingers. Saito moaned as he kissed Okita back, shivering as he did. His legs kept shaking. He could barely stand anymore. Okita broke the kiss softly and licked his lips.

- What's the matter? Tired already? Come, sit down. - he said, forcing his hands on Saito's shoulders, causing him to slide down the wall and sit on the floor.

Okita kneeled before him and bended over. He began to lick the tip of his member as he stroke it fast. Saito moaned loud as soon as he felt Okita's tongue. He stopped moving and lifted his head.

- Now, Hajime-kun. You don't want others to catch us like this, do you? This is our little secret. Keep it down, now, will you? - he said, with his cold eyes again.

Saito wasn't sure what to do to stop his moans. It was the first time someone pleased him like this. He couldn't control himself. After realizing this, Okita sighed, unwrapped his hands and shoved the tip of the scarf up his mouth. Saito coughed a little, due to Okita's lack of gentleness. Okita licked him again and, when Saito moaned, his voice was muffled, no matter how loud he would moan. Okita looked up and smirked, as he kept stroking him.

- That's more like it.

After facing down again, he placed the tip in his mouth and began to suck Saito's member and, moments later, to move his head, sucking it deeper and moving his tongue across him. Saito closed his eyes, moaning uncontrollably. His body got tense and his legs were shaking again. Noticing this, Okita moved his head faster, along with his hands. A few seconds after, Saito reached his climax. He closed his eyes shut as he moaned and his body was shaking. When he stopped, he panted, trying to catch his breath. Okita kept it in his mouth and smirked. He sucked it out and a gulping sound was heard. Saito opened his eyes slowly, to face Okita. He was smirking.

- That was fast.

Saito felt embarrassed. Okita took the scarf out of his mouth and kissed him deeply.

- Wasn't it fun? - he asked, when he broke the kiss.

Saito couldn't answer. He was still panting and adrenaline was rushing through his veins. Okita patted his head and got up.

- I'm leaving. I assume you want to rest now. Enjoy the memories, Hajime-kun. - he said, in a malicious way and he headed for the door.

Saito wasn't able to speak. He just stared at him, confused, embarrassed and frustrated. He then looked down and tried to compose himself. Okita left and closed the door. As he looked at the garden, he took his sleeve to his mouth and patted his lips. Hijikata came down the hall.

- Souji. What were you doing on Saito's room?

- Oh, he just arrived and I helped him with his candy. He even offered me some. It was delicious. - he smirked.

Hijikata took a good look at him, from head to toe. Something wasn't right.

- What? Don't belive me? Ask Hajime-kun. He's inside. - he said, carefree, as he walked away.

Hijikata followed him with his eyes, as he got out of sight and then headed for Saito's door.

- Saito. Are you there? - he said, as he opened the door.

Saito was laying down on the floor, curled up, with his head on a pillow and his back facing the door.

- Saito..?

- H-hijikata-san? - he turned his head to the door.

- I called and you didn't answer so I opened the door.

Saito hurried to sit down.

- Forgive me, I was distracted.

- You look tired. Are you alright? ...Did Souji do anything to you?

Saito paused, looking down. What to say? What to do?

- I'm fine.. I just... felt a little dizzy.. and.. and... Souji helped me with the groceries, that was all... - he said, hesitating.

Hijikata squinted. He knew he wasn't telling the truth. He sat down on one knee and looked at Saito in the eyes.

- What did he do to you?

Saito kept quiet.

- Saito. What did he do to you?

With no answer, Hijikata tried to lift his head, by his chin, but as he saw his hand approaching, Saito grabbed him by the wrist, with an angry expression. Hijikata widened his eyes, surprised. Saito eased up and looked ashamed, then looked down.

- Did he... harass you..?

Saito didn't answer.

- I'm fine... - said Saito, almost unheard.

Hijikata stood up and left. His eyes were of a demon.

* * *

- Kondou-san, we have to talk. - Hijikata said, in a serious tone.

- Huh? What happened, Toshi?

Hijikata sat down, next to Kondou.

- It's Souji...

Kondou sighed.

- What did the boy do now?

- I belive he harassed Saito.

- Huh? What do you mean harass?

Hijikata had devilish eyes. He was truly angry.

- He abused Saito.

Kondou looked shocked.

- Are you certain?

- Saito didn't admit it, but he looked ashamed and hurt when Souji walked out of his room.

- Well, maybe Souji said something Saito-kun didn't enjoy listening to. It happens all the time. You know Souji, he's always been a difficult kid.

Hijikata punched the ground.

- You didn't see the look on Hajime's face! I've never seen him like that before! Souji has pushed the boundaries ever since you let him!

Kondou felt guilty somehow. He looked down. Hijikata was right.

- Maybe I do spoil him too much... But Toshi.. you know I can't punish Souji unless Saito-kun press charges. Until Saito speaks up, it's your word against Souji's.

Hijikata sighed, frustrated.

- Talk to Souji. Let him know that we're on him. He can't walk around like he owns the place.

Kondou signed.

- I suppose you're right.

Okita was laying down on his room. He was bored, but he couldn't come up with anything interesting to do. Maybe he should check on Saito. Ever since the incident, they've talked, but they were never alone again. He wanted to see how he would react if something was to happen again between them.

- Souji, you there? - Kondou asked from outside the room.

- Ah, Kondou-san. Come in. - he said, sitting down, smiling happily.

Kondou entered and shut the door. He had green tea with him. He placed the cups and served them both. Okita couldn't avoid smiling as he did. He truly enjoyed Kondou's company.

- What brings you to have tea with me? Is this a special occasion?

- Actually, Souji. I have a serious matter to talk to you about.

Okita blinked, then shook his head, cocky.

- What are they complaining about me now?

Kondou coughed.

- Ah uh.. Well...

Okita laughed. Kondou laughed nervously along with him.

- You see, Souji. There are some complains about you. But I belive this one's a little more serious than the others.

Okita sipped his tea, carefree.

- We, the Shinsengumi are a team. And we are to respect one another. That's what team spirit is all about. Trust and respect for one another. And I know you've been through a lot, Souji. I really do. But others might not take what you say so lightly. Sometimes there are things you do that can hurt others. Even when you don't have the intention to.

- Right. So I should watch what I say to them, is that right? - he asked, sipping some more tea.

- Actually Souji.. It's not just about words. It's about actions too...

Okita froze for a few seconds, but then got his cocky smile back on.

- Hmpf. They never get my jokes. - he said, shrugging. - Fine, I'll go easy on those pansies.

- Good. I knew you would understand. You've always been a smart kid. - Kondou smiled.

Kondou stayed for a while with him, until they finished their tea.

* * *

- YOU TOLD KONDOU-SAN?! - Okita yelled, kicking Saito down to the ground.

- I didn't...! I didn't tell anyone! - Saito said, covering his face with his arms.

Okita kicked him again in the stomach. Saito wouldn't move, he would just endure it. Okita kicked him yet again. Saito held his painful moans. He was barely complaining.

- Oh so now you hold them?! Why? Aren't I kicking HARD ENOUGH? - Okita yelled, almost maniacly, kicking him again.

- I s-swear.. I didn't tell.. anyone... - Saito said, curled up in pain.

Okita got in one knee and pulled his hair, to see his face. He squinted. Saito looked up to him. He was clearly in pain. Okita let him go.

- That Hijikata... always trying to put Kondou against me... - Okita mumbled.

- Wh..why..? - Saito said, lifting his head.

- Huh?

- Why are you doing this..?

Okita analyzed him. He wasn't sure what kind of answer Saito wanted. After a lot of struggle, Saito sat down. Okita ended up sitting next to him. Saito followed him with his eyes, but didn't dare to move. Okita sighed.

- I didn't want this to go this far... - Okita finally answered.

Saito listened carefully.

- You seemed so distant because of that girl. I don't want Hajime-kun to go away, just like my sister did when she got married...

Saito looked at him, surprised. Okita continued.

- I just thought that... If I could pleasure you, you wouldn't need to go out anymore. Last time you left, when we were still at Kondou-san's dojo, you disapeared out of nowhere. I'm glad you're back now. I don't want you to go away again...

- Souji...

Okita looked somewhat sad. Saito began to understand him.

- I would never leave the Shinsengumi. I have a life debt with Kondou-san, just like you. Leaving would mean betraying them. Besides... you are the closest thing I have to family. It would take more than a woman to make me want to leave. - Saito said, smiling.

- Yeah.. that's what you say now... Wait until she turns your world upside down. - Okita said, pouting.

Saito laughed softly.

- She will do no such thing. I told her I made my life choice long ago. She seemed fine with it. As long as I can visit her from time to time, it'll be fine.

- Hm... - Okita thought for a moment, not convinced.

- Kondou-san is married, right? Did you ever see him back down because of his wife?

Okita blinked. Something like that never crossed his mind. Saito smiled.

- Don't worry. I won't back down because of Aruka-san.

Okita seemed glad. He finally smiled too.

- I see my aproach was the wrong one then. - he said.

- Yes... I was completely uncomfortable... and... hum... - Saito's voice lowered as he spoke.

Okita smirked again.

- I got way ahead of her, didn't I?

- You did... - Saito blushed.

Okita couldn't help but to laugh loud.

- So just exactly how far have you gone with Aruka-chan, hum? - Okita asked, poking his chest, teasing him.

- Ah.. I... I... - Saito blushed again, embarrassed, but massaged where he poked, as if he's trying to calm the pain down.

Okita laughed but then remembered his bruises.

- Are you ok...?

- I'll be fine...

- I have to ask though... Why didn't you defend yourself? You could kick my ass if you had to.

- You're like a brother to me. I don't want to hurt you, even if I'm forced to...

Okita felt terrible guilty. He frowned.

- Maybe I'm the reason people keep walking away from me...

Saito placed his hand on his shoulder, in sympathy.

- You shouldn't care so much about what others think, Souji. You are a talented swordsman and a high-ranked member of the Shinsengumi. That alone should rise your self-esteem.

Okita looked at Saito in the eyes. He smiled sadly.

- Sometimes I can't avoid but to think one day everyone will be gone, one way or another. So I want them to stay close to me as much as they can.

- And I promise you I won't go anywhere.

Okita's eyes brightened. He felt lighter now. As if he could take over the world if he had to. Saito smiled. Okita wrapped his arm around Saito's neck and smirked.

- So back to Aruka-chan. How far?

Saito blushed again.

- N-none of your business...!

Okita laughed loudly. Saito looked down, embarrassed again.

From outside the room, Hijikata carefully peeked, to see how they were doing. Seeing them behave as their usual selves was a relief. Hijikata sighed, smiled and walked away.


End file.
